Oh, Honestly!
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Oneshot. While Harry goes off to prevent Snape from giving the Sorcerer's Stone to Voldemort, Hermione and Ron have other things to worry about. Like not killing each other before they can go get help for Harry. Hermione's point of view, naturally.


**A/N: I was watching **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_** tonight and got an idea for a little oneshot telling about what happened between the time when Harry left Hermione and Ron to when he arrived at the hospital wing. Here is the story in Hermione's point of view. (This is my first HP fanfic without my OC Angela Barry. Strange. Hehe.)**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hermione, Ron, or Harry (unfortunately). Those wonderful characters (and the setting around them) belong only to J.K. Rowling._

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Summary: ** Oneshot. Missing scene in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone after Harry left Hermione and Ron on the chess set. Hermione's point of view.

* * *

**Oh, Honestly!**

I shiver slightly as I watch my new best friend run into the arms of certain doom. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly as I look down at my other new friend beside me. He is still unconscious and pale. I sigh faintly as I look over his bruises. There is a cut on his cheek that looks painful and I grimace slightly as I reach out and touch it gently. He does not stir. I wonder vaguely if he has a concussion and try to remember what I have read about it. Unfortunately nothing came to mind.

For someone who infuriates me half the time, he looks really small and vulnerable lying there. And then I remind myself that he practically just sacrificed himself for me. Well, me and Harry. I feel a strange aching in my chest as I looked down at him now, waiting for him to wake up so I can go get that message to Dumbledore. I would have carried if him if I could, but I can't; I'm too small.

I reach over hesitantly and gently push back the fiery red strands that hang in his face. My fingers feel all tingly for some reason and I pull back quickly, examining them curiously.

"How peculiar!" I exclaim softly, putting my fingers into his hair again and pulling away a second time as the tingling returned. I wonder what it means.

Finally he stirs. I grab his arm quickly.

"Wake up, Ronald!" I command him, unable to sit still any longer now that he is starting to awaken.

"Where's Harry?" he asks, rubbing a hand over his face and wincing when his fingers touch the cut on his cheekbone.

"I sent him on ahead," I explain, standing and helping him to his feet.

"You did what?" he yelps, pulling away from me so quickly I almost fall over. "You could have at least followed him to wherever he needs to go to make sure there's nothing else in his way!"

"Excuse me very much but I offered to look over you! You're welcome for caring!" Whatever strange feelings I had experienced before are now gone as I glare at him.

"How like a girl. Wimping out right before the end." He has obviously forgotten the incident with that enormous plant that almost killed us.

"_I_ thought you _wanted_ him to go on alone," I point out, crossing my arms over my chest and shaking the hair out of my eyes.

"Well I was kinda hoping I'd be alright in the end and we could go with him anyway," he explains as he scratches his head and winces.

"So you lied then," I answer, rolling my eyes and huffing in annoyance.

"Not exactly, well kinda . . . maybe." He looks terribly confused. "I don't know."

"Oh, honestly! I need to get a message to Dumbledore before Harry is killed!"

I turn and stomp away, angry at myself for even letting him get under my skin. I shudder slightly at the metaphor and continue walking in quick strides, hoping to get Dumbledore back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible before anything horrible could happen to Harry.

"Aw, Hermione wait up!"

I ignore him as I continue on, briskly walking as fast as I could without running full tilt. I hear him huffing and puffing behind me and finally he catches up, looking paler than he had before. I suddenly feel bad for making him work so hard to keep up with me and I slow my pace down some to make it easier for him.

"Thanks, I didn't know if I could keep up with you," he gasps.

"You need to go to the hospital wing as soon as we get out of this place," I tell him firmly.

"But Hermione! I want to help send a message to Dumbledore to!" He is whining now. Oh great.

"I can't wait for you to get cleaned up before I go. Really Ronald, do _try_ to use your head sometimes."

He pouts but remains silent the rest of the way. By the time we reach the hospital wing he looks like he is about to faint. "Quick, get someone to look at you while I get the message to Dumbledore," I tell him. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"I'm not worried!" I hear him call out from behind me. I hurry along by myself.

I burst into Professor McGonagall's class where she is still grading homework. I collapse against her desk, taking deep breaths. She surveys me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she asks, waiting expectantly for me to state my business.

Quickly I tell her everything that had happened to me and Harry and Ronald down underneath the trap door Fluffy was guarding. The entire time I am silently praying for her to believe me. Thankfully she does. Standing quickly she hurries out of the room to send the urgent message herself. While she does that, I hurry back to the infirmary.

"It's all done!" I say proudly as I walk up to Ronald who is sitting on a white bed being treated by a nurse.

"What is?" he asks dumbly. I resist the urge to slap his arm . . . barely.

"The message! I told Professor McGonagall _everything_ and she's going to contact Dumbledore _right_ away."

"Oh," he looks away, nodding at the nurse helping him and then, when she leaves, he pulls up his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. He looks vulnerable once more and I feel somewhat bad for snapping at him.

"Do you think he's, you know, dead?"

I did not have to ask what he was talking about. I roll my eyes to cover up my own doubts about the subject.

"Oh, honestly Ronald. Harry Potter is one of the best wizards in our Year. Of _course_ he's not dead."

"Stop saying that!" I jump at the sudden harsh tone he has. "I hate it when you say that."

"Say what?" I ask, completely dumbfounded.

"You know, that 'oh honestly' bit you always do," he glares at me from under his bright red hair. "It makes me feel stupid. I'm _not_ stupid!"

"I-I never said you were," I amend quietly, wondering what I had done wrong. He sighs and buries his face in his knees. I bite my lip gently and ponder a moment, wondering if I should apologize. Before I can however, Harry is wheeled in on a gurney. I instantly brighten.

"Harry! Look Ronald, it's Harry!" I rush over without waiting for a reaction. I bend over my best friend's body but a nurse gently pushes me back.

"Not yet love, he still needs some fixing up," she says in a kind voice. I step back and glance at Ronald. His eyes are bright from where he stands beside me. We needed no words spoken before we are off to the Gryffindor Common Room, shouting and yelling that Harry is alright.

Most of the students had no idea what we are talking about, so we explain to them everything that happened, as far as we knew. I look over at Ronald as the chatter increases around us in the room. Percy Weasley tries to calm us down, since it is nearly bedtime, but no one is tired now. My brown eyes meet Ronald's blue ones and we grin at each other, glad that our friend is safe. And I'm glad he is safe too. I did not admit it to him then, but I had been terribly afraid for him back on the chessboard. Oh, honestly, now I sound like a school girl with some sort of crush! Well believe me when I say, I have no intention of liking Ronald Weasley in that way. He, Harry, and I are just best friends, and hopefully we will stay that way for a long, long time.

* * *

**So yeah, it's not very long. And I apologize if there's any typos. I wrote it very, very late last night. Review and tell me what you think! :-D**


End file.
